


I love you to the moon and back - Bokuto x Reader  (One Shot)

by asianliar



Category: Haikyu
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianliar/pseuds/asianliar
Summary: Just a cute little bo x reader one shot... i hope you like it :)Also no particular gender of y/n!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 9





	I love you to the moon and back - Bokuto x Reader  (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really want to make another smut, plus when i got somewhere near the end of writing this one i thought it would be cute as just a little fluff... but if you guys want a part 2 that’s a smut then i’ll make one! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like it :)

You and Bokuto had been good friends for as long as you could remember. Honestly you don’t even remember how or when you met, you just knew you had been the best of friends since the beginning of time... (or so Bo liked to say) 

“Why the shit are we stopping now? Mad you are losing to me Koutaro~” you said playfully and stuck your tongue out. 

“Sunset. Now.” 2 Firm words left his mouth. That was all that was needed to get you off the video game you we’re playing. 

It was a rule that everytime you slept over Bo’s, you had to watch the sunset with him. You guys were comfortable and close enough that you would have sleepovers often, mostly in your home due to your parents not really bothering you much. It had been a while since you had slept over bo’s; thus meaning you had forgotten about his weird late-day fanatics. 

You rolled out of his bed and propped ur feet up on the ground, grumbling about how you wanted to keep playing just a little longer.

Eventually after some arguing, and dragging, Bokuto got you out onto his roof. You both sat there until slowly the sun started to set and a slow golden hue had fallen over the two of you. 

“It really is beautiful isn’t it...” you rested your head on your hand.

“Yeah, but you know what is more beautiful?” bokuto asked and had a cheesy smile spread across his face. 

“What, you?” you giggled, thinking only he would say something a stupid as that

Bokuto gave a shy smile and looked down “Very funny y/n, actually I was talking about you” he looked back at you with a very sincere face.

“uh wait what?” you just barely blushed and looked at him shocked. 

“Y/n... I wanted to ask you something” 

“Sure thing Kou, what is it?” you asked, still stunned after his last statement.

“How would you feel if I kissed you right now?” 

You froze, you had never thought of kissing him before... but you realize that the question had made your cheeks turn scarlet in color. 

“U-um why would you ask something like that” you stuttered and put your head down

“Do you never notice the way I brush against you, or when we are sleeping how I always pull you so close against me, or how I offer to give you piggy back rides no matter where we are... I really like you y/n. I try to make it obvious it’s just that we have been so close for so long I can’t take it anymore. I can’t stand the way you talk to other guys or the way they look at you when you flash them that cute smile. Please y/n, i’m sorry i’m being greedy but I want you all to myself.”

You glanced up at him, he looked so sincere and serious looking out to the trees of his backyard like that. It was strange but your heart fluttered at his words. You never really felt this way around him before but now the light from the fading sun ever so slightly lighted his face making his handsome features stand out.

“Kou...” you got up from your seat on the roof and slowly crawled towards him. 

“Y-y/n” he tried to say but you were so close to his face that he couldn’t help but stutter. 

“Kou... do you love me?” you finished your sentence looking at him with half lidded eyes. 

“Y/n- What?” that was not what he expected you to say, it made him blush 

“I asked you Koutaro, do you love me?” you we’re now touching noses now, that’s how close you had gotten to him. You reached up and cupped his face 

He shuddered under your touch and finally locked eyes with you. You were staring so intently at him that all he could do was look back. 

“Yes” he leaned forward and kissed you. It started off hesitantly, but slowly grew more passionate... more hungry. He placed a hand behind your neck to hold you in place. 

“Say it” You pulled away slightly.

“What?” bokuto gave you a puzzled look

“I wanna hear you say it.” You looked at him sheepishly

“Y/n” he grabbed your chin and looked you in the eyes “I love you, to the moon and back” he placed a loving kiss on your lips. With so much more feeling this time. With both hands on either side of your face, he pulled you closer to him. You moaned quietly into his mouth. He then swirled his tongue around yours. The kiss became sloppy and lewd sounds could be heard coming from the both of you. 

You pulled away again to look him in the eyes “I love you too” and gave him a smile.


End file.
